To detect the optical signal power in an optical fiber, typically a fiber splitter is used to get a portion of the signal and a fiber pigtailed photo detector is used to measure the optical power. In fiber-rich applications, in particular like a large scale photonic switch, the cost of the power detection could be significant since every fiber needs a power receiver which includes a fiber pigtailed photo detector plus associated electronics.